jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Witch
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1/2 Base Caster: 1 Base Manifester: ¼ Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D4 Skill Points: 4 (Arcana, Athletics, Biology, Bluff, Diplomacy, Dweomer, Geo, Stealth, Survival, Use Device) Weapon Proficiency: Simple Weapon Group Training: Basic and Any 1 (Bow, Grenade, Mace, Spear, Thrown) Combat Proficiency: Feint Initiative: Int Key Ability Score: Intelligence Witch Spell List Invocations Level Progression Class Features Cantrips: The Witch may use their cantrips at will while their Familiar is within Close range. Familiar: ' see Familiars. The Witch’s Familiar is a Court Fey with features matching a tiny or smaller Animal. The familiar speaks Sylvan. '''Fey Heritage: ' The Witch gains'' ''Fey Heritage as a bonus feat. '''Minor Witchcraft: At 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th level, the Witch gains a supernatural ability chosen from the list below: Blood Component: '''When casting a spell, the Witch may choose to take 1 point of empathic damage per circle of the spell to increase their caster level for that spell by 1; this also replaces any material cost of KASgp or less. The Witch may also take 1 Constitution burn to ignore SR for that spell. '''Divine Inspiration: '''The Witch learns one spell of a circle they can cast, up to 3rd circle, from the Cleric list. This spell may be prepared as if it had been chosen for Spell Mastery. This ability may be taken multiple times. '''Enhanced Familiar: The Witch’s''' familiar gains +2 Str, Dex, Con, & Natural Armor. 'Glamer Resistance: '''The Witch gains a +1 bonus on saving throws against Glamers; 1/day they may re-save as an immediate action when they fail a save against a Glamer. '''Guise: '''The Witch may use ''Disguise Self at will. They must make a concentration check (DC 10+number of minutes) each minute or lose the disguise. They may dismiss Guise as a standard action. When Guise ends, it may not be used again for 1 minute. '''Invocation: '''The Witch learns an additional Invocation of any grade they can cast. '''Lesser Arcana: '''The Witch learns one spell of a circle they can cast, up to 3rd circle, from the Wizard list. This spell may be prepared as if it had been chosen for Spell Mastery. This ability may be taken multiple times. '''Nature’s Allure: The Witch learns one spell of a circle they can cast, up to 3rd circle, from the Druid list. This spell may be prepared as if it had been chosen for Spell Mastery. This ability may be taken multiple times. Path of the Healer: 'Add the following spells to the Witch’s class list: ''Cure Light Wounds, Cure Moderate Wounds, Cure Serious Wounds, Cure Tremendous Wounds. 'Path of Undeath: '''Add the following spells to the Witch’s class list: ''Deathwatch, Command Undead, Animate Dead, Negative Energy Aura. 'Potion Mastery: ' The Witch gains Brew Potion as a bonus feat, and the Alchemy skill trick '''Silver Tongue: The Witch gains a +1 bonus on Bluff checks, & 1/day they may reroll a Bluff check. Soothing Voice: '''The Witch’s penalty for making a rushed diplomacy check is halved. They gain a +1 bonus on Diplomacy, & 1/day they may reroll a Diplomacy check. '''Invocations: The Witch knows 2 invocations at 3rd level and gains an addition invocation learned at each level. The Witch prepares 1/3 CL invocations per day. Witch Feat: The Witch may select a Metamagic feat, a Fey Heritage feat, or Spell Mastery. Major Witchcraft: At levels 10, 13, 16, and 19 the Witch learns a supernatural ability from the list below: Commune with the Court: '''Once per day, while their Familiar is adjacent, the Witch may use ''Commune ''to contact a powerful unknown Fey creature. '''Greater Arcana: The Witch learns one spell of a circle they can cast, up to 6th circle, from the Wizard list. This spell may be prepared as if it had been chosen for Spell Mastery. This ability may be taken multiple times. Greater Divine Inspiration: The Witch learns one spell of a circle they can cast, up to 6th circle, from the Cleric list. This spell may be prepared as if it had been chosen for Spell Mastery. This ability may be taken multiple times. Greater Nature’s Allure: The Witch learns one spell of a circle they can cast, up to 6th circle, from the Druid list. This spell may be prepared as if it had been chosen for Spell Mastery. This ability may be taken multiple times. Path of the Greater Healer (prerequisite: Path of the Healer): 'Add the following spells to the Witch’s class list: ''Mass Cure Light Wounds, Mass Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass Cure Serious Wounds, Mass Cure Tremendous Wounds. 'Path of Greater Undeath (prerequisite: Path of Undeath): '''Add the following spells to the Witch’s class list: ''Slay Living, Create Undead, Kiss of the Vampire, Greater Create Undead. '''Share Pain (Familiar): '''If the Witch would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points, they may make a concentration check (DC 10 + 1/2 gross damage). If successful, the Witch takes half damage (rounded down), and their Familiar takes the remainder as empathic damage. Once per day this ability may be activated as an immediate action in response to any amount of damage. '''Grand Witchcraft: At level 20 the Witch learns a supernatural ability from the list below: ?